


the only place

by gamergrrl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Day At The Beach, Drabble, Family Fluff, Other, Self-Indulgent, mukuro uses they/them in this fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergrrl/pseuds/gamergrrl
Summary: Mukuro spends some time on the beach with their family.





	the only place

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and wrote an ikuzono fic,,,,I've been wanting to write something for this ship for a while now, but I only got inspiration for this a couple of days back. I kinda struggled with characterization, so I'd love for feedback on that. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

Mukuro Ikusaba hated summer.

 

It was always scorching, which meant that the A/C bill was always high, there were bugs crawling wherever Mukuro looked, and everything smelled _terrible._ Yes, there really wasn’t a whole lot about summer that Mukuro liked-

 

“Babe,” Mukuro’s wife, Sayaka, called, “did you pack everything?”

 

Snapped out of their reverie, Mukuro stuffed the towels and sunscreen in the beach bag, and slung it over their shoulder. “Yes, I’m done,” Mukuro called back, walking towards the door.

 

Already waiting at the door for Mukuro was Sayaka, in a light-blue sundress, and Sayaka’s daughter Aiko, in a pink swimsuit with frills. Aikio was holding her own bag, filled with beach toys and her favorite monochrome bear that her aunt Kyouko had made for Aiko on her last birthday.

 

(There was a mutual feeling between Sayaka and Mukuro that the bear was secretly plotting to kill them both, but if Aiko was happy, then so were they.)

 

Mukuro couldn’t help but smile. It had been a long week for everyone, and despite themself, Mukuro was feeling a bit excited.

 

“Za- _za_ ,” Aiko whined, “what took you so long?”

 

Kissing their wife on the cheek, Mukuro rolled their eyes at the little girl. “Hey, packing a bag is some serious business. And I’m sure I didn’t take _that_ long.”

 

Sayaka giggled. “We-ll…”

 

Aiko puffed her cheeks out. “You took a whole _fifteen_ minutes, Zaza!”

 

Mukuro resisted the urge to groan. “Whatever. We should probably get going.”

 

And so, the trio headed for the beach!

  


The sun was low in the sky when the family arrived. The waves sparkled in the summer sunlight, and seagulls squawked distantly.

 

“We’re he~re!” Sayaka said in a sing-song voice, stepping out of the car. Aiko slammed the car door behind her as she ran towards the ocean, giggling all the way.

 

Mukuro hummed softly. They started to walk on the sand towards the rest of the beach with Sayaka by her side. In front of them, Mukuro spotted Aiko splashing about in the waves, a half-made sand castle

 

There was silence between the two as they walked slowly, until Sayaka spoke. “Mukuro, I know how busy you are, what with all of the cases you’ve been having, but I can’t thank you enough for coming with us today. It means the world to Aiko, even though she doesn’t always show it, and…”

 

_It means the world to me, too._

 

Mukuro gently pressed her lips to Sayaka’s. Pulling away after a moment, she touched their foreheads together. “For you and Aiko, I can always make time. I will never let you, either of you, go. That’s a promise.”

 

Aiko ran up to them, still wet. She pulled on each of their hands with her own and said, “Come on, let’s go play!”

 

Running into the ocean and laughing with the two people they loved most, Mukuro felt more content than they’d felt in a long time. They had a beautiful wife-who Mukuro still couldn’t believe they were married- and a sassy yet wonderful daughter. The day was absolutely perfect.

 

_Maybe summer isn’t so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I love summer! but it does have its downsides ;P
> 
> Well, I'm off to study for bio. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and please do leave a kudos/comment if you liked! I hope you have an awesome day :)
> 
> (p.s. i'm thinking of posting my pre-canon tenko character study fic soon, so be on the look out for that!)


End file.
